


Tintin And The Mysterious Girl

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Category: Adventures of Tintin (2011), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alcohol, Chases, Clues, Comfort, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, First Kiss, First Love, Love, Money, More tags added along the way, Mystery, Mystery solving, Puzzles, Romance, Tintinxreader, Usual Tintin stuff, friends - Freeform, kidnap, relationships, trigger warnings maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: Tintin is the local hero and mystery crime solver in his town. Well known and most loved.Everything's going well up until a girl collides into him and requests his help for safety.She's the most beautiful girl he's ever laid eyes on.He's determined to help her, no matter what, even if he ends up falling in love with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just so in love with Tintin right now. Shame there's barely any Tintinxreader stories with smut. Please leave kudos and comment, everything's appreciated. :P

It's a normal day today for Tintin. There hasn't been any mysteries to solve lately. He finds it to be a good thing since he can relax but then a bad thing because now he couldn't put his amazing mind to use. 

"I know snowy, I can't just build a mystery case out of nowhere." The man replies to his barking white dog.

Snowy is loyal and loving towards his owner. Wherever and whenever hands three and four and five and six are needed, snowy never hesitates to assist. 

Tintin continues to analyse the newspapers of previous mysteries that he had solved. He felt great helping people and giving justice to those who needed it. 

He picked his twenty three year old self off the chair and grabbed his coat.

"Come on snowy, let's go do some look around." The animal barks happily and follows it's owner out of the door. 

Tintin doesn't want to admit he likes being at home and looking over the same thing time and time again. He enjoys adventure, he loves travel, and most of all uncovering secrets. His mind was filled with so much knowledge and so many amazing thoughts which he would speak of to snowy or his trusty friend Captain Haddock. 

But today Captain was busy, probably getting drunk somewhere, laying on a rock. Tintin let it slide because for his friend, this had now become an occasional thing. 

"Tis a fine day Snowy, just not enough adventure. I'd take you to the park, play some catch, but my friend, you aren't the average dog." Tintin says and bends to pet his furry friend. 

The male notices a lot going on at the other side of the street. People are walking, talking, paying a man to make a portrait of them. "What do you say Snowy? Wanna be a cartoon?" Tintin asks and chuckles lightly.

Tintin stands up and then all of a sudden, he's fallen back to the ground, a golden, green gem earring falling on his lap. The person doesn't stop to apologise.

"Wow someone's in a hurry." 

He jumps up, onto his feet and chases after the owner of the most beautiful earring he's ever laid eyes on. 

The runner is a woman, from the way her heels clack against the ground, the long curly hairs swaying in the wind and a cream coloured coat dragging itself with her. 

She turns up to a dead end, a metal fence standing before her. Tintin is thankful, now that he could return the lady's jewellery. 

A look of horror spreads on her face as she turns around, eyes meeting with Tintins. 

He doesn't know what it is, and doesn't know why. 

But until this day, Tintin had never laid eyes on such a majestic girl. He could see it much better now. Her beautiful hazel locks of luscious hair, sparkling mocha eyes, golden, tanned skin, plump red lips in the shape of a heart. 

The coat she wore, complemented the curves and edges on her body, she was a true work of art.

"E-excuse m-me?" Tintin calls, breathlessly. 

"P-please don't hurt me, I don't know, I don't know anything." She cries, backing away against the fence, body shaking and lips quivering, eyes filled with tears. 

"Miss, I'm not here to hurt you, you dropped this, please, I'm not here to hurt you, I promise." Tintin said in a calming voice. 

The girl seemed to relax in his presence, as her obvious chest heaving calmed down. 

Tintin walked towards her, slowly and carefully, still noticing her jerk away. He could tell something shook her and whatever it was, made her unsafe.

"T-thank y-you." She stuttered, taking her item from Tintin's pale hand. 

"If you don't mind me asking miss, but I can't help but to notice that you seem shaken, are you okay? Are you in trouble? Is someone after you?" Tintin bombards, confused of the girl stood before him.

He doesn't expect the cry that erupts from her as she buries her face in her hands and just sobs. 

"I just wanna go back home, I can't do this." She cried, sniffling in between. 

"Miss, we can't do this here, please come with me and I promise I will find you help." Tintin reassured, approaching her a little. 

|-/ \\-|

Whatever is was, was behind them for the moment. Tintin bought the girl back to his apartment and let her sit down on his couch. He took a seat opposite her and Snowy sat besides Tintin's feet.

"You could start by telling me your name, I'm Tintin." The ginger haired male says and smiles warmly towards the woman.

"A-Avi." She stuttered, examining the surroundings. From what she could see, Tintin must have been an important person. 

"Are you okay Avi, would you like me to inform the police?" Tintin asked in his angelic and innocent voice. Avi shook her head and turned to look at her saviour.

"They won't do anything for me Tintin, they're all in on it." She said, another sob close to erupting.

"In on what Avi? Whats wrong?" He asked, pondering on whether it was good to push her like this. 

"They all have a problem with my deceased father and since I'm the only family he has left, they're all out to get me and my money. I can't hide anywhere, wherever I go, there's a man in a street or in a shop that wants to pounce and take me away. I'm scared Tintin." Avi blubbers and sniffles a little. 

Snowy is by her feet, rubbing his softness against her. 

Tintin sits in silence and rests his finger on his chin. 

"Don't worry Avi, me and my trusty team will help you to safety." He chimed and stood up. 

"We'll protect and keep you safe."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please do stick around :p


End file.
